


First Sight

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's always wanted to see an angel's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

Every since Dean told of his first encounter with Castiel, with an actual angel, Sam's been curious about seeing an angel's wings. Dean's description of them had been pretty spotty. That they were wings, were black and what else did Sam really need to know about them other than the angel was a dick.

Sam's been enamored of angels for a long time. He's prayed to them as well as God. He's been fascinated by the many pictures of them he's seen over the years. Learning that they were real and on Earth had him eager to see them. Despite learning just how big of dicks they were, Sam still had a hidden desire to see their wings. To see if they would be as magnificent as depicted through paintings over the ages. Even Dean's spotty description of Castiel's wings had only increased Sam's desire to seen an angel's wings.

Given their life, Sam should have expected something like this in answer to his desire.

The first time he gets to see an angel's wings, Castiel is making out with his brother. Actually, making out was such a tame term for what the two of them were doing. Castiel straddled Dean's hips, head thrown back as he moved on Dean's cock.

Sam froze, trying to look anywhere but the two naked men writhing in bed. His eyes fell on Castiel's wings. The wings are fully extended, brushing against the motel rooms, their feathers shadowy as they flicker from one plane of existence to another.

Sam knows he should be backing out the door, and scrubbing his mind with bleach from seeing his brother naked but he can't help staring at those beautiful wings. At how they were so much more that the paintings of them paled in comparison.

"Sam! A little privacy here."

Dean's yell as Sam hastily backing out of the door and not stopping until he reached the closest bar. He ordered a beer and put his head down on the table, banging it hard several times, as though that would dislodge seeing his brother and angel in the all together.

At least he got to finally seen an angel's wings.


End file.
